


Tease.

by jpegcalum



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Mention of Daddy Kink, Oral, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Sex, Self-Indulgent, Sex, Top Bucky Barnes, Vaginal Sex, gentle bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:03:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7458805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jpegcalum/pseuds/jpegcalum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky seems to think you're teasing him on purpose....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease.

He'd been teasing you all day, from tracing chilled metal fingers beneath your shirt, to nipping and kissing your neck, and now, he's got a hand in the back pocket of your jeans, groping at your ass in the middle of the fucking supermarket.   
Bucky knows exactly what he's doing, you're sure of it, by the way he's got that damn puppy dog look on his face, head resting on your shoulder as you stand in the cereal aisle, trying to pick out a flavor. 

A particularly rough squeeze makes you jump sharply, hips jerking backwards, right against his groin. He chuckles, but you growl, balling up the shopping list in your fist. 

“James Buchanan Barnes, I swear to all things holy.” You mutter through gritted teeth, earning that damned laugh from him again, his breath tickling your ear. 

“Can't help it, doll. Been out all day, and you're wearin’ all these clothes…” He whispered, his free hand coming to rest on your belly, making heat rise in your cheeks. 

“Buck, we're in the grocery store.” You try to reason, but it's useless, you know. He won't relent until you take him home, like the damn toddler he was.   
To your relief, though, he stepped back, but you knew for sure that was not going to be the end of it. As soon as you got home, you'd be in for it. And you really couldn't bring yourself to care, honestly. You'd be more than happy to take whatever punishment you got for mouthing off. 

Only fifteen minutes more you spent in the shop, getting the rest of your groceries, with Bucky trailing behind unhappily, definitely planning your torture. No words, no sounds beyond grunting when asked to carry the heavier bag. 

The ride home was silent, almost eerily so, as he leaned against the pole on the train, staring down at you. It was as if the motion of the locomotive didn't shake him at all, while you rocked with it, looking right back up at him.

Hiking up the apartment building stairs was a chore, and he was silent still, right up until the you fished your keys out of your pocket and unlocked the door. As soon as it was open, you were shoved over the threshold and up against the foyer wall, the groceries you were both holding tumbling to the floor. For once, you were grateful you’d forgotten the eggs. 

A vice like grip held you at the back of your neck, your cheek against the beige wall as Bucky’s other hand found its way beneath your shirt, shoving it up roughly so he could drag his freezing metal hand across your soft belly.

“You think it's cute t’ fuckin’ tease me? Make me watch you, watch your cute little ass in these shorts, ‘n not let me touch you?” The hand on your stomach shifted lower, toying with the button on your bottoms. 

“Buck…” You sighed, biting down on your lip and pressed your body into his, grinding your ass into his hips. You knew he liked to be teased, no matter what he said.

“Uh uh, baby girl.” His hands left your body, stepping back to leave you leaning against that wall like an idiot.   
“You’re gonna go into the bedroom, strip and wait for me on the bed. Understand?” 

A thrill ran through you, and you turned to face him, eyes wide and innocent as you nodded, scurrying away down the hall of the little apartment you shared. Kicking off your sneakers, you nearly slipped on the hardwood before you yanked off your socks, far too eager. It’s not like it’d been a long time since you’d had sex with Bucky, but it’d been a while since you’d been punished by him. It was exciting. 

The bedroom wasn’t very large, but it was more than enough room for both of you, when you didn’t live at the Avengers Tower. You’d let Bucky pick out most of the decoration, which explained the plain white bedspread, matching the white wood headboard and end tables. The desk and bookshelves were birch wood, stacked high with novels, both classics and lesser known. Bucky had avoided all the ones having to do with war, and refused to read any of your Stephen King’s, so his mostly consisted of books like Gone With the Wind, and To Kill a Mockingbird.   
It was almost too pure, considering exactly what was about to take place in that room. 

 

You did what he told you to, wriggling out of the tight shorts and peeling off your tee shirt, tossing them into the hamper, your undergarments following shortly before you knelt on the bed, hands behind your back as you waited.   
There were no toys, no blindfolds, no restraints involved, ever. Bucky hated them passionately, and you never, ever argued that. He had other ways of subduing you, ways that weren’t cruel. You kind of appreciated that, and liked submitting to him, but only on your terms, and that was important to him. 

You don’t have to wait long, which was great, but unfortunately, you’d just begun to slide your bare pussy over the sleek fabric of the comforter on the bed when the door clicked, signaling its opening, and in that moment, you really and truly were fucked. The soft chuckling just behind you makes you freeze, your hips stilling as the footsteps grew closer to you, stopping just behind you, beside the bed. A flesh hand rests against your arm, sliding across your shoulders and tangling in your hair, tugging it aside as he pressed against your back. 

“Hm… You couldn’t wait for me, baby girl, could you?” Bucky’s voice is low and soft, his lips just brushing the shell of your ear. Your heart leaped, your body instinctively relaxing against him. His chest was bare, the raised scarring pressing against your skin. His metal hand slid over your stomach, traveling upwards to gently grope at your breast. 

“You gonna be good for me, doll?” He asked, taking your earlobe between his teeth. A soft whimper left your lips, your fingers brushing over his abdomen, subtly attempting to undo the button of his jeans, but of course, he caught you, and released your hair to push your hands away. 

“Needy, aren’t ya?” He stepped back, and your heart fluttered as you heard the telltale zip, then the rustling of fabric as the man removed his jeans, the belt buckle clattering as it hit the floor. 

“Y-Yeah.” You dared to whisper, glancing over your shoulder, only to feel your cheeks heat, a blush spreading over your face. 

Standing there, like a fucking god, Bucky was completely naked, his chest flushed with color as his hand fisted his cock, pumping slowly. The fucker was teasing himself, and by extension, teasing you. You couldn’t help the soft moan that left your lips at the sight, and, of course, the man stopped, looking at you with half lidded eyes and a smirk that would certainly be the death of you. 

“Tell me what you want, doll.” 

Well, you couldn’t disobey him. 

“I want you to fuck me, Bucky, please.” You turned around on the bed to face him, sitting up on your knees with your legs spread slightly, your hands placed on the bed between them. You can see the very clear twitch of interest his cock gives at your begging. He steps forward, and you couldn’t help but draw your tongue over your lips, eyes flickering down to his drooling cock. 

“Go ahead, baby girl. You can taste.” Bucky purred, watching as you shifted forward, taking your lip between your teeth. He looked perfect, flawless, even with the long, jagged scars that clawed their way out from beneath the metal plating of his shoulder, and the spray of freckles dotting his shoulders. You made your way to the floor, kneeling before him and running your hands up his legs, careful not to tug at his hair too much. You did though, just for good measure, watching him wince and smirk at you. 

Raising yourself up enough, you took his cock in hand, pumping it a few times. He sucked in a hiss of breath through his teeth, and you giggled, loving that you could do that to him. The big, scary former assassin could be quickly melted by you, and that was a talent that you’d never give up. 

Leaning forward, you drew your tongue along the underside of his thick cock, tracing the vein before kissing the tip. He gasped, a hand fisting in your hand and pulling gently. You looked up at him, relishing in the look of pure lust in his eyes. 

“Always so impatient.” You tease him, only to get a sharp tug in your hard, prompting you to get to work. You're obedient, wetting your lips before wrapping them around the tip of his cock and sucking hard. He gasped, biting his lip as he watched you, the hand that’d been knotted in your hair loosening to brush over it gently, lovingly. He was so sweet and gentle, most of the time.   
You went to work on him, desperate to hear those perfect little noises drip from his mouth, your name like a prayer on his lips. He was subdued under your tongue, moans and curses whispered into the air as he began to tug a little harder on your hair. He was holding back so well; he knew you couldn’t take him being so rough with your mouth. You made up for it, though, relaxing your throat and leaning all the way forward, your nose buried in the hair on his stomach as you swallowed around him, your hand coming up to toy with his balls, the things tightening in your hand. You knew then that he was close, and you moaned around him, your hips dragging forward at the thought of him coming down your throat.   
Bucky let out a strangled cry, his muscles seizing up as he squeezed his eyes shut. 

He could play daddy all he wanted, but when it came down to it, you held so much control over him. However, he always got you back. And you knew, as he pulled your hair, guiding you off of his dick, that he was going to get you back good. 

You licked your lips, sitting pretty as you looked up at him.   
“Did I do something wrong?” You asked sweetly. Bucky, still trying to catch his breath, laughed. 

“Nah, doll. I was gonna come. I just wanted to make sure I took care of my girl before i busted myself.” His voice was rough and gravelly from his moaning, and it made the heat rise between your legs. 

“Lay back, baby, lemme see your pretty cunt.” 

Ah, so eloquent. But you couldn’t bring yourself to complain, only able to clamber up onto the bed and do as he asked, knowing you were fucking dripping already. 

“You’re soaked, doll… My poor girl, just needed attention, huh? Don’t worry, baby, I’m gonna take care of you.” 

You opened your mouth to respond with thanks, but before you could say anything, his fingers were tracing over your pussy, nudging at your entrance as Bucky knelt between your legs. You bit back a moan, letting out a shaky breath instead, and he took that as the go ahead, pressing two flesh fingers inside of you, making your muscles tighten. 

“Oh, fuck, Bucky…” You whispered, reaching down to him. He laughed softly, taking your hand in his free one, only pulling you a little closer. He was on the floor, so close that you could feel his hot breath puffing over your thighs as he curled his fingers inside of you, thrusting so gently. You were going to explode, and he seemed to sense that as he moved himself up, making eye contact with you before he lowered himself back down, his lips brushing over your soft skin, over your thighs, until he kissed over your clit, and a bolt of lightning struck through you. You gasped, knees coming up to give him better access to you, and he chuckled, his fingers never stopping, speeding his thrusts as he continued to kiss and suck at your pussy, making you moan and whimper softly, your hips shifting up to meet his thrusts. His moans against your clit made your heart race, your body writhing under his touch. 

He would not relent, you were certain of it, and when you felt the tightening in your gut, you gasped, a hand tugging at Bucky’s hair, and then-

He stopped. He pulled away, his fingers leaving you, and the harsh emptiness filling you. You let out a wail, having been so close, only to have him snatch it away? You glared at him as he stood, smirking before he stuck his fingers, the ones that’d been inside you, into his mouth, sucking them clean. 

“Aw, baby girl, don’t be mad.” He motioned for you to back further onto the bed, towards the middle, as he climbed up, crawling over your body, leaning down to kiss at your jaw, his lips brushing your ear.   
“I just wanted you to come on my cock.” 

Yep. You bit your lip, laying all the way back as you moaned, pulling him close and kissing him hard, wrapping your arms around him.   
“Please.” You whisper against his mouth, feeling his hard dick pressing against your thigh, so close to where you needed him. You were positively throbbing, your heart pounding as his breath tickled your lips, his hand shifting down to position himself at your entrance. HIs metal arm wrapped around you gently, nose brushing yours as he hesitated, wanting to be careful with you. You, however, had no time for such things. 

He was always worried that he was going to hurt you, and if you said you had no fear, you’d be lying. But you trusted him to control himself. He was strong, but he was gentle. He was kind and sweet, and fuck, was he hot, and you needed him right fucking now.   
You let out a pathetic whimper, hips shifting upwards to try to get him to move inside you, his tip catching on your entrance and making you whine. 

“Please, Bucky, please… please make me come, please…” And you were begging for him. You couldn’t help it, and honestly, it made him feel better. You could tell. His eyes met yours once more, and you gave a quick nod.   
Slowly, he pressed into you, his thick cock filling you up better than anything else ever could. He was warm and big, pressing over each sensitive ridge and sending shocks through you. You and he let out twin moans, his lips crushing against your as he forced himself to go slow. 

“Fuck, doll, you’re so fuckin’ tight… I-I’m not hurting you, am I? I can stop…” He whispered quietly between kisses. You shake your head, trying to catch your breath. 

“Don’t you d-dare stop. Don’t you f-fucking…” You trail off with a moan, pulling him close as you wrap your legs around his waist. He moaned softly, dragging his hips forward, and you gasped, feeling him so deep inside you. Your name left his lips as he began to fuck into you, his pace erratic and unsteady at first, but quickly growing into a rhythm, his face burying in your shoulder as he began to let himself go. His thrusts were hard and brutal, pressing moans out of you with every harsh movement. 

You loved it.   
His cock hit you in all the right ways, his lips locking against yours, his whimpers and moans driving you crazy.   
To you, the best part of sex wasn’t the way you felt, it was watching him get to be himself, to feel good without having to pay some terrible price for it. You loved it. You loved him. You told him so, gasping it out against his sweat slicked skin, your nails digging into his back. He leaned forward, his forearms resting on either side of your head as he chased his orgasm, desperate for that high. He looked down at you, his blue eyes dark and full of the love and gentleness that you craved so much.   
“Fuck, I love you, baby girl, I'm gonna fuckin come…” He whispered, and you panted into his mouth, holding him tighter. 

“Yes, baby, please, come, fuck!” You moaned, feeling your own orgasm build, higher and higher-

The groan from the man above you made you weak, and the feeling of him coming inside you was too much, and you had no choice. You came hard with a cry of his name, the walls of your cunt squeezing and convulsing around Bucky, milking every last drop of his orgasm from him. 

“Oh, fuck, baby, I love you.” He breathed into your ear, his hips still pressing against you, your body still spasming as you came down from your high, your heart thudding against your chest. 

Bucky was stroking your hair, nuzzling your cheek and whispering sweet nothings against you, coaxing you back from that zero gravity as he kissed you sweetly. 

You giggled, reaching up to push his sweaty hair back. 

“I guess I should tease you more often.”


End file.
